Three times of 13rd Jan
by del.josandra
Summary: Kaisoo day fanfiction - Yaoi - Oneshot - Completed


**author : SachiMalff**

**disc : they belong to themselves**

**pair : do kyungsoo – kim jongin (kaisoo) and others**

**warning : au – yaoi – manxman**

**a/n : cerita ini di dedikasikan untuk Kaisoo day 13 Januari. Cerita ini kepanjangan, 5k+ jadi bacanya pelan-pelan aja, ya. Di hayati biar feel-nya kerasa.**

_Ini cerita tentang keledai yang mencintai rusa._

_Atau tentang merpati yang ingin memeluk mawar._

_Mungkin juga tentang dua tangan yang bertaut mesra._

_Tetapi ini semua lebih dari itu. Ini cerita tentang mu dan ku._

_-DKS, 13 Januari 2015_

_Seoul, di bawah pohon Ek, bersamamu dalam pelukan mesra._

"Tanggal 7 Januari."

Eh?

"Satu minggu lagi." –gumaman itu kembali terdengar. "Ya, satu minggu lagi."

Chanyeol mengernyit dan melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil di samping kanannya. "Apa?"

Do Kyungsoo masih menatap lurus ke depan, pada hamparan rak tinggi dan buku yang tertata rapi. Beberapa pengunjung yang sedang memilah dan memilih, menjaga suara. Pustakawati setia melayani, berwajah masam seperti biasa, mungkin kelelahan.

"Seminggu lagi." Masih dalam bentuk gumaman lirih, dengan tatapan mata hampa—bak angsa yang disulap hingga membeku.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, tangannya tak bisa ia tahan untuk tak mengelus surai hitam legam pemuda itu. "Kau melantur lagi, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tak menggubris kalimat Chanyeol. Ia terus menerum bergumam lirih dan menatap lurus kedepan, tak berkedip barang sekalipun.

"Seminggu lagi."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Seminggu lagi—Jongin akan pulang..."

Bak di pukul dengan palu godam, Chanyeol membatu. Tangannya tergantung di udara, seakan waktu berhenti sejenak, memberi jeda pada tubuh, pikiran, dan hatinya untuk merasakan—

"...ke pelukanku."

—sakit itu. Ya, sakit yang itu.

_Ini bukan tentang perpisahan, tapi jeda yang teramat lama. Sampai ia kebas akan rasa sakitnya._

**(29 Desember 2009, Seoul)**

"Jadilah pacarku."

"..."

"Kumohon."

"..."

"Plis..."

"..."

"Aku bahkan berjanji padamu untuk bisa berlari jika kau mau menerimaku."

"..."

"Kyungsoo? Jadilah pacarku."

"..."

"Tolong jawab satu kata saja agar aku tak terlihat seperti idiot yang sedang mengemis menye—"

"Kenapa..."

"A—apa?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin berkedip tak paham. "Err—karena kau... imut?" jawabnya kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Sumpah—ini lebih sulit dari perkiraannya. Lebih baik ia langsung ditolak—walau ia yakin ia pasti akan langsung depresi saat itu juga—daripada diberi pertanyaan semacam ini atau di diamkan seperti pengemis perhatian.

Do Kyungsoo mengedip lucu. Matanya yang besar itu seperti ingin melompat keluar, bersinar-sinar diterpa hangat cahaya mentari yang berada di atas kepala.

"Kalau ingin memacari seseorang yang imut, kau bisa memacari temanmu Sojin, Soojung, Seungri—"

"Aku _gay_."

"Kalau begitu Luhan—"

"Dia pacar Sehun."

"Baekhyun."

"Dia normal."

"Minseok?"

"Aku bisa di bunuh Jongdae."

"Taemin?"

"Ayolah dia saha—"

"Minki? Ren Minki?"

"_What the hell _Kyu—"

"Atau V? Daehyun? At—"

"ASTAGA DO KYUNGSOO KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYODORKAN MEREKA SEMUA?! YA TUHAN AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU TOLONG JANGAN MEMINTAKU LARI PADA MEREKA DAN BILANG 'AKU MENCINTAIMU KARENA KYUNGSOO MENYURUHKU' KARENA AKU TAKKAN MELAKUKANNYA AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU!" –dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kyungsoo menahan napas karena takut dan kaget. Matanya semakin membola, giginya bergemerutuk menahan rasa takut.

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. "Maaf, tak seharusnya aku membentakmu, aku hany—"

"Ayo pacaran."

Jongin mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Mulutnya menganga lebar, sementara matanya mencoba menelisik wajah Kyungsoo—mencari tahu apa ia hanya mempermainkannya.

"Ayo pacaran," ulang Kyungsoo. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah darah yang dibekukan.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam tundukan wajahnya. "Kau dan aku, pacaran."

Jongin rasa ia berada pada masa transisi yang mencekik logikanya, membuang kewarasan dan membuatnya merasa bahwa pendengarannya salah. "K-kau... kau bilang—pacaran?"

"I-iya," kata Kyungsoo, terbata-bata, "urm-a...aku tadi hanya bingung kenapa kau—suka padaku. Em—sebenarnya aku juga udah _noticed _kamu lama, ta-tapi aku tak begitu yakin kalau kam—"

_Grepp._

Kyungsoo sulit bernapas. Tidak, bukan. Bukan karena ia menderita asma, bukan. Melainkan karena tubuh itu langsung mendekapnya erat, tanpa aba-aba. Tubuh kecilnya tersentak ke depan, menerima pelukan lengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin. Rasanya—

"Terimakasih banyak."

—nyaman. Seperti ia berada di...

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku."

...rumah.

_Kura-kura itu menemukan rumah nyamannya—pelukan Kim Jongin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bosan."

Kyungsoo mendengus tak peduli. Ia masih berkutat pada apel merah di tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, aku bosan."

"..."

"Kau dengar aku, tidak sih, sayang?"

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak mendengar panggilan khusus dari pemuda di sebelahnya ini untuknya. Perlahan, dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kim Jongin dengan pandangan kaget yang sulit disembunyikan.

Jongin masih memainkan ponselnya, merengut kesal ketika salah satu permainan itu menunjukkan kata _'game over'_. Menyadari bahwa Jongin memang benar-benar bosan, akhirnya Kyungsoo luluh juga. Diletakkannya apel yang baru separuh ia kupas ke piring di atas meja nakas, tepat di samping Jongin terbaring.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Eh?" Jongin tersentak, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum maklum ke arahnya. "Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh."

Seolah tidak mendengarkan kekasihnya, Jongin nampak berpikir dan kemudian menggumamkan keinginannya. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar dan..."

"Tidak, kau masih harus di sini."

"...dan pergi ke taman. Bukan taman rumah sakit, tapi taman kota..."

"Kubilang jangan minta macam-macam, Jongin-ah."

"...dan aku mau makan _burger _dan _machiato _dan eskrim bersamamu..."

"Aku tak mendengarmu..."

"...dan kita akan kencan sampai sore."

"Tidak ada kencan sam—apa?! Kencan?!"

Jongin mengangguk sok inosen. "Kencan."

"Kencan?" Kyungsoo mengulangi, seolah apa yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah hasrat terpendamnya selama ini yang ia imajinasikan sendiri.

"Iya, kencan. Itu lho, yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka akan bergandeng tangan, berjalan beriringan, saling menyuapi eskrim, duduk di bangku pinggir taman berdua, berciuman panas samp—OUCH! Kyungsoo kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Muka Kyungsoo sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Berhenti berpikiran macam-macam."

Jongin masih mengelus perutnya yang terkena tinju super dari Kyungsoo. "Aku kan hanya menerangkan padamu apa itu pacaran. Lagian—sudah hampir dua minggu kita pacaran, dan kita belum keluar sama sekali."

Kyungsoo tertegun.

Benar juga.

Mereka belum pergi keluar bersama-sama. Bahkan untuk sekadar jalan keliling koridor rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tertegun, tanpa ia sadari, ia menekuk muka. Menghindari tatapan Jongin yang terarah padanya.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"E-eh, aku hanya bercanda kok. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaks—"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang melotot melihat sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba pergi, menghilang di balik pintu kamar inapnya.

Jongin mendesah lelah. Ia merutuki bodohnya dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta sesuatu yang bahkan akan menyakiti Kyungsoo? Membawa Jongin pergi jalan-jalan—apalagi ke taman kota yang letaknya jauh dari rumah sakit—sama saja dengan menyusahkan Kyungsoo. Apalagi dengan kon—

Lamunan Jongin terpecahkan tatkala Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangannya dengan susah payah. Kedua tangan mungilnya membawa suatu benda yang Jongin hapal betul apa itu. Wajah manis Kyungsoo terlihat kesusahan dan kewalahan membawanya seorang diri.

"K-kyungsoo..."

Jongin masih melotot ketika Kyungsoo sudah sampai di samping ranjangnya.

"Jadi pergi membeli eskrim?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan kotori bajumu dengan itu!"

"Tapi tanganku kotor~"

"YAK! Nanti bajumu penuh noda, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin mencebik kesal, ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan dengan senang hati, Kyungsoo mengelap tangan kotor Jongin dengan tisu basah yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya.

"Kyungsoo kita sekarang kemana?"

"Entah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Carikan bangku kosong."

"Um—baiklah."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Hm?"

"Kau lelah?"

"Tidak juga."

Jongin tersenyum kecil sembari menunduk lesu. Ia merasa begitu tak beguna.

"Tak usah cemberut begitu," sahut Kyungsoo, yang tahu bahwa pasti Jongin sedang merasa bersalah. "Kau kelihatan semakin jelek, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"YAK! Pede sekali, kau!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada _handle _kursi roda Jongin, mendorongnya keras-keras, membuat Jongin memekik kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di bawah pohon Ek, dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku panjang, sementara Jongin yang duduk di kursi rodanya, di samping kanan sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo sibuk tertawa melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain tembak-tembakan air. Satu di antaranya tertawa lepas ketika melihat temannya yang lain basah pada bagian mukanya. Sementara Jongin sibuk mengamati wajah bersinar milik kekasihnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Jongin ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Tak ada dunia lain yang bisa ia lihat kecuali sosok kekasih yang selalu berada di belakangnya itu—mengantarnya kesemua tempat, termasuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Merasa di perhatikan, Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk memandanginya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, mengernyit heran. "Ada apa, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau mempesona."

Kyungsoo mendengus mencela—namun kemudian, ia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona yang menjalar nakal di pipinya. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah polah kekasihnya yang menurutnya lucu itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara, mengelus lembut surai hitam itu.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang semerah tomat—namun kali ini dengan sebuah senyum malu-malu.

Tatapan mata keduanya beradu pandang. Manik hitam dan _hazel _lembut itu bersirobok dalam diam, mencurahkan kata cinta yang terlalu malu mereka utarakan. Jongin berteriak dalam hati, bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menciptakan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku."

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin yang masih setia mengelus surainya. Ia membawanya ke depan bibirnya, mengecupnya sayang dengan wajah yang terpejam erat. Hatinya membuncah, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang meletup-letup dan kasih yang tak bisa terbendung. Betapa ia mencintai pemuda yang berada di sampingnya ini, sampai-sampai ia merasa bisu akan kata demi kata yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sampai ia merasa tuli dengan cemoohan semua orang. Sampai ia merasa terlalu idiot—sehingga tak bisa bergerak barang sedetikpun. Inilah rasa cintanya.

"Tak akan," jawabnya lirih. Menatap Jongin penuh kesungguhan.

_Sudah kubilang ini cerita tentang keledai yang mencinta rusa dengan segala kelebihannya. Keledai yang mencintai rusa, sang binatang perlambang keanggunan. Keledai takkan pernah bisa mengejar rusa yang berlari secepat kuda pacu, ia juga takkan pernah bisa memeluk rusa dengan segala kecantikannya. Bahkan, hidup keledai terlalu kotor untuk membawa rusa ke dalam rumahnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Jongin mendesah lesu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangannya dari mendorong kursi roda Jongin. Ia berjalan kedepan, kemudian bersimpuh untuk menatap wajah sendu Jongin. Ia menatap mata Jongin dengan dalam, terlalu dalam, sehingga ia tahu dan sadar, bahwa sesungguhnya, ia telah jatuh terjerembab pada _hazel _itu sekian lama, jauh lebih lama, pertama kali saat ia mengenalnya sebagai seorang pemuda yang tak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tak ingin pulang terlalu cepat. Kita belum selesai kencan."

"Jangan berbohong padaku," jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin mendesah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya.

Ia memang tak pernah bisa berbohong dengan Kyungsoo. Takkan pernah bisa.

Pelan, Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya, mencoba memberitahu apa yang membuatnya risau.

"Aku hanya khawatir," katanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menyimak, menatap wajah Jongin penuh kasih sayang. Ia mencengkeram kedua sisi kursi roda kekasihnya, mencoba memberitahu Jongin bahwa ia masih akan ada di sana.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku ketika aku..." Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Kata demi katanya tenggelam, melayang di udara begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu memindahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin lembut. Ia menyatukan tangan mereka berdua, membawanya dalam satu genggaman yang menentramkan.

"Kim Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo lembut. "Sesungguhnya, apakah kau meragukanku?"

Jongin terkesiap.

"K-kyungsoo..."

"Apa kau sebegitu meragukanku, sehingga kau tak percaya padaku?"

Jongin membeku. Terdiam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Ia masih bergelut dengan opini bahwa suatu saat, Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya hanya karena ia takkan bisa sembuh, takkan bisa berjalan.

Merasa bahwa takkan ada sahutan ataupun jawaban dari Jongin, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya dengan tangan Jongin. Kesungguhan terpancar dari mata besarnya.

Kedua manik itu bersirobok dalam diam. Menghanturkan frasa dan klausa yang tak sempat terucap, menelanjangi semua sinar yang ingin berpendar bersama kilau pancar mata, menyisakan tatapan welas asih pasangan muda. Bercerita tentang lintas bahagia yang mereka damba.

"Jika aku ingin meninggalkanmu, maka akan aku lakukan dari awal. Aku takkan menerima cintamu. Tapi, lihatlah. Aku di sini sekarang. Di hadapanmu, tetap di sini, walau kau tak bisa berlari sejauh mana aku pergi. Karena satu hal yang pasti; aku memang takkan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tak akan."

Jongin merasa sesak di dadanya sampai ia tak tahu harus mulai bicara dari mana. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar.

Ia tak menemukan satu alasanpun untuk menyangkal fakta bahwa Kyungsoo ada di sini.

"Tapi aku cacat."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan muram. Ya—dia cacat. Bahkan untuk berdiripun ia tak sanggup, apalagi untuk berlari mengejar ketika Kyungsoo pergi? Ia takkan kuasa.

"Kau cacat."

Sakit. Jongin sakit ketika Kyungsoo mengatakannya. Bukan karena ia merasa terhina, bukan. Ia merasa—bahwa Kyungsoo yang sempurna tak pantas bersanding dengan semua kecacatan yang ia punya.

"Kau cacat karena sebuah alasan yang membuatku mencintaimu. Cinta sampai terlalu dalam, seolah aku takkan bisa tertarik kembali ke permukaan."

Jongin tersentak. Ia mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo yang memandanginya penuh kagum. Sinar dari matanya berpendar hangat bersama silau mentari yang mulai jatuh ke dasar pandangan.

"Aku mencintai orang cacat ini, yang mengalami cedera karena menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tak dia kenali, yang terjebak di antara kobaran api sebulan yang lalu. Dan ketika ia tahu jika ia cacat, bahkan ia masih sempat bertanya, 'di mana gadis kecil itu? Apa ia baik-baik saja?'. Dan ya—aku mencintai orang cacat di hadapanku ini."

Jongin tertegun. "K-kyungsoo... Bagaimana kau..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Ayahku bekerja di rumah sakit tempat kau di rawat selama ini, kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ayah bilang bahwa anak saudara jauhnya mengalami luka parah di bagian lengan dan punggungnya karena kebakaran hebat di rumah petak mereka. Beruntung, ada seorang pemuda baik keluar dari minimarket tempat kebakaran terjadi. Kata orangtua gadis itu, pemuda itu tak punya waktu untuk menghubungi pemadam kebakaran, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa memadamkan api dengan selang.

Ayahku diceritakan bahwa pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, sesaat setelah ibu dari anak itu berteriak bahwa anaknya masih berada di dalam rumah. Pemuda itu menerobos api, menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang lengan dan punggungnya nampak terbakar. Naas, sebuah kayu besar menimpa kaki pahlawan itu."

Jongin menahan napas, namun ia tak berniat menyela.

Kyungsoo semakin menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat. Ia menunduk menatap tanah di bawahnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat cerita sang ayah.

"Sesaat setelah ayahku menangani pemuda itu, ia heran. Bagaimana bisa, pemuda itu masih mengkhawatirkan orang yang tak ia kenal, sesaat setelah ia tahu bahwa kakinya bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun?"

Jongin terdiam, masih membiarkan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Dan setelah rasa penasaranku itu, aku langsung merengek pada ayahku untuk melihat siapa pemuda itu. Dan ketika aku masuk, aku tak menyangka. Pemuda itu adalah teman satu sekolahku. Yang selama ini terkenal sebagai atlet lari nasional. Yang kakinya ia dedikasikan di arena lomba, mengejar lawan satu sampai seratus untuk mencapai garis finis. Dan semua itu luruh karena ia menolong—anak kecil, yang bahkan tidak ia kenal."

"..."

"Namanya Kim Jongin, kau tahu? Dan aku mencintainya sejak saat itu."

"..."

"Maka berhentilah mengira aku akan pergi ketika aku tahu kau sebaik ini. Maka berhentilah berpikir aku akan lari jika kau memasungku di sini, membuatku terlalu cinta sampai aku tak sanggup melangkah. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu, orang yang kucintai, saat kau saja tak bisa meninggalkan gadis kecil itu di tengah kobaran api? Bagaimana bisa aku pergi kalau kau semulia ini?"

Jongin menangis melihat Kyungsoo sesunggukan di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu bahkan ketika aku harus mendorongmu kemanapun kau pergi. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan saat aku harus memapahmu ke kamar mandi. Bahkan aku rela jadi tongkatmu kemanapun kau ingin lari mengejar matahari. Karena kau menjeratku di sini, sebagai kaki barumu."

Pelukan itu terjadi begitu saja. Mengerat bagai satu tetes air yang tak diketahui jedanya. Seperti partikel yang terlalu padat; tak menyisakan ruang untuk yang lainnya.

"Izinkan aku menjadi kakimu yang baru."

_Sudah kukatakan ini adalah cerita tentang merpati yang ingin memeluk mawar. Kecantikan merpati membuatnya bisa mendapatkan lily dan keanggunan tulip, namun ia memilih untuk memetik dan mendekap mawar walau ia tahu, duri akan membuatnya terluka. Membuatnya tak bisa mengepakkan sayapnya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya; ia tetap mendekap erat mawarnya._

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Jongin mengangguk patuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JONGIIIIIIN KAMI DATAAAANG!"

"JONGIN KAMI BAWAKAN APEL!"

"Yixing, ayo masuk."

"ADA PISANG JUGA!"

"..."

"KIWI!"

"...hun... Berat."

"JERUK!"

"MANGGA!"

"STOP!"

Teriakan dan pekikan memekakkan telinga itu terhenti tatkala pemuda mungil di ujung ruangan berteriak.

Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan hening.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. "Ini rumah sakit, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, jangan berteriak. Yixing, kenapa kau masih termenung di ambang pintu? Dan Sehun, kenapa kau membiarkan Luhan membawa keranjang buah sendiri? Dia terlihat keberatan. Tao, tak usah menangis, Jongin tak apa-apa. Dan Suho, tolong kondisikan mereka."

Seolah tak mengindahkan perkataan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen langsung berlari ke arah Jongin yang sedang tertawa.

"JONGIN! KAU SUDAH SEMBUH?!"

"APA KAKIMU SUDAH MENDINGAN? APA KATA DOKTER? HAH? JONGIN?"

"APA KAU AKAN BISA BERJALAN LAGI?"

"APA KAU HARUS MELAKUKAN FISIOTERAPI?"

"EH, BAEKHYUN, BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU?"

"AKU PERNAH TERKILIR DAN HARUS MELAKUKAN FISIOTERAPI. ITU RASANYA SAKIT SIH."

Kyungsoo menampar keningnya sendiri.

Suho mendekati ranjang Jongin setelah menyeret Yixing bersamanya dan memberitahu Sehun supaya membantu Luhan. Chanyeol berjalan dan berhenti di samping Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, Chen, pelankan suara kalian, ini rumah sakit," kata Suho tegas. Baekhyun dan Chen memutar matanya bosan, lalu kembali bertanya pada Jongin.

"Kau kapan bisa kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun. Nada suaranya kini ia pelankan. Chen mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya di samping kiri Baekhyun.

"Belum bisa dipastikan." Jongin menjawab lesu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jongin pun mendesah lelah.

"Lalu kakimu? Kau akan bisa berjalan lagi, kan?"

Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya yang sedang setengah berbaring, menumpu pada pinggir ranjang itu dengan tatapan sedih. Perlahan, tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, meremasnya lembut, seakan memberi kekuatan.

Semua orang di sana—minus Chanyeol—telah mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua kini sepasang kekasih. Dan mereka tahu, ada yang tak beres dengan keadaan Jongin saat ini.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo berada, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum paksa. Ia balik menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, mencoba mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol—satu-satunya orang yang tak mengetahui hubungan mereka—mengeryit heran melihat kedua tangan yang bertaut itu.

Lama berada dalam keheningan, Kyungsoo buka suara menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Jongin sudah membaik. Ayahku berkata bahwa dia akan keluar dari sini setidaknya seminggu lag—"

"Ayahmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ayahku dokter yang menangani Jongin di sini."

Semua teman yang hadir di sana ber-oh ria. Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya. "Dan tentang kaki Jongin—" jeda, ia melirik Jongin untuk meminta persetujuan, namun ketika Jongin hanya diam saja, ia lanjut bicara, "kurasa—akan kembali pulih setelah fisioter—"

"Kalian mau tahu keadaan kakiku?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget. Mereka menunduk ketika mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang terdengar parau. Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan lembut Kyungsoo, mencari dan mengais kekuatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kakiku lumpuh. Yang Kyungsoo katakan memang benar, tapi fisioterapi adalah hal niskala. Ia hanya akan memberiku sepuluh persen. Dan sembilan puluh persen lain adalah aku lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan." Dalam kalimat itu, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Aku tak akan bisa berjalan normal. Aku akan hidup di kursi roda. Aku takkan bisa bermain basket denganmu, Kris _hyung_. Dan maaf, _maknae_, aku takkan bisa mengantarmu naik mobil lagi. Aku juga bukan pelari nasional lagi mulai sekarang." –ia menunduk lesu, melihat tautan tangan Kyungsoo yang semakin mengerat. Mengingatkannya bahwa itu semua tak apa—asal Kyungsoo ada di sana.

Sejurus kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat semua teman yang hadir di sana, menjenguknya. Ada Baekhyun, Chen, Minseok,Chanyeol, Suho, Yixing, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, dan Kris _hyung_ senior mereka.

Dengan suara yang lebih jelas, Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi tak apa. Masih hidup saja, aku sudah bersyukur. Lagian, aku punya kaki baru yang siap melangkahkan tubuhku," candanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan bahagia penuh rasa kagum, sayang, damba—semuanya jadi satu.

Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum jahil melihat kebersamaan dua insan itu. –kecuali Chanyeol.

Ia masih tak paham dengan kalimat terakhir milik Jongin, dan kenapa sedari tadi kedua tangan itu tak terlepas jua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kembali damai dan tenteram walau Baekhyun dan Chen yang memaksa untuk tinggal lebih lama—karena ingin mencoba _game _baru di PS milik Jongin yang memang dibawa ke ruang inapnya. Setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar itu, ia mendesah lelah.

"Mereka merepotkan," katanya sambil beranjak mengumpulkan sisa tisu—yang ini pasti ulah Tao—dan remahan biskuit—ini pasti kerjaan Chanyeol—serta _stick _PS yang tergeletak di lantai—ini pasti ulah Chen dan Baekhyun—dengan ikhlas.

Jongin terlihat berkutat pada ponselnya, kemudian mendesah malas. "Ibu akan kesini lagi."

Kyungsoo—yang sedang sibuk meletakkan _stick _PS kembali ketempatnya semula—mengernyit heran. "Kau harusnya senang. Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?"

Jongin mendesah lagi. Ia melirik pesan singkat yang dikirimkan ibunya beberapa menit silam.

_Jongin, ayah dan ibu akan ke sana satu jam lagi. Kami juga sudah mencari rumah sakit terbaik. Sementara ayah dan ibu mengurusi bisnis, kau bisa berobat di sana. Salam sayang, Ibu._

Apapun rencana ibu, pasti tidak akan baik untuknya dan Kyungsoo—pikir Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jongin final.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Jongin, duduk di sebuah bangku di samping ranjangnya, menatapnya penuh kasih.

Dua mata itu seperti biasa—saling pandang dalam diam.

Keheningan di antara mereka berdua serasa hangat dan menentramkan. Tak ada di antara mereka yang mau susah-susah buka suara, atau memulai pembicaraan yang berarti.

_Hazel _itu mengais-ais kehangatan di dalam keping obsidian di hadapannya. Mencari secercah kebahagiaan yang ia simpan, cinta yang berpendar, cinta kasih yang menelanjangi semua keindahan di permukaan bumi. Dari 'angan' hingga 'selalu', dari kehidupan yang ia rasa telah berada di ujung tombak, siap jatuh dan tersungkur, sampai ia mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan kisah lain; cinta memang tak pernah di sangka ajaibnya. Jongin terjerat dalam buana yang hanya terisi oleh 'mu' dan 'ku'. Sampai ia merasa bahwa tangan Kyungsoo adalah penopang yang akan selalu menjadi penguatnya. Bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengajarinya berlari meski itu terdengar mustahil. Bahwa Kyungsoo akan menggantikan sendi dan tulang kaki yang tak bisa ia gerakkan. Bahwa sosok Kyungsoo sudi menemaninya mencari kepingan mozaik, merangkainya kembali, walau sampai berdarah-darah, walau sampai mereka mati rasa.

Karena pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo akan terus memberikan cahayanya, menuntunnya kembali pada singgasana sehingga Jongin lupa dan tak mau ingat akan rasa sakitnya.

Karena ia tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan segan-segan menghangatkan kebekuan, memadamkan api dalam jeratan, menghembuskan angin kedamaian, dan membenarkan kehidupan dalam genggaman.

Akan Jongin lepas semua keangkuhan dunia untuk mencintainya seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Keheningan itu terpecah, berserakan, terbawa suasana dan hawa hangat mentari yang bersinar secerah kehidupan mereka berdua. Terlalu banyak frasa yang ingin diucap, namun intinya hanya satu—

"Begitu pula denganku," jawab pemuda yang satunya.

_Tetapi ini semua lebih dari itu. Ini cerita tentang mu dan ku._

Genggaman itu tetap terjalin, mengabaikan atensi bumi, matahari, awan dan angin yang berembus mesra. Mengindahkan semua akal logika dan kejenuhan akan dunia yang sempat merana ditinggalkan sang Dewa-Dewi pewaris cinta.

—tak menyadari bahwa di balik pintu, Chanyeol mencuri dengar dengan kepalan tangan dan emosi yang tertahan tertumpuk di dalam dada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keputusan ayah sudah final."

"Tidak."

"Jongin!"

"Ayah!"

"Jongin! Jangan gunakan nada itu ketika bicara dengan ayahmu! Kami tak pernah mengajarimu hal seperti itu!" tukas ibunya tegas, melirik Jongin dengan nada berbahaya.

Anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu membuang muka. "Aku takkan setuju."

Tuan Kim mendesah dan memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Ia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang anaknya. "Ikutlah dengan kami," katanya melembut. "Hanya sebentar."

"Sebentar bukanlah waktu yang bisa kutolerir." Jongin mempertahankan keinginannya.

Nyonya Kim memegang tangan anaknya dengan lembut, matanya menatap Jongin sendu. Lirih, ia berkata, "hanya satu tahun, anakku."

"Aku takkan meninggalkan Kyungsoo."

Nyonya dan Tuan Kim mendesah lelah. Mereka bertukar pandang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Tuan Kim kembali bersuara.

"Kau tidak meninggalkannya, kau hanya berpisah sebentar. Toh kau akan kembali."

"Siapa yang menjamin aku bisa kembali ke sini? Aku tahu kalian, Ayah, Ibu. Aku tahu kalian akan tetap memaksaku untuk tinggal di Jepang sana sementara kalian sibuk dengan urusan kalian. Lalu kalian akan memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengan wanita dengan dalih melupakan kekasihku di Korea, bukankah seperti itu?!" Nada Jongin menaik, berteriak pada orangtuanya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim membeku.

Keheningan meraja sampai suara derit pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo dan ayahnya yang masuk ke ruangan.

Tuan Do nampak menggandeng tangan anak bungsunya erat-erat. Sementara Do Kyungsoo nampak menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya. Jongin tersentak kaget. Namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa.

"Oh, dokter? Kyungsoo?"

Dokter Do berhenti di sebelah kanan ayah Jongin, tersenyum pada orangtua Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo menolak mengangkat wajahnya, tetap memegang tangan ayahnya seolah-olah ia akan jatuh jika terlepas.

"Kim Jongin sudah semakin baik. Dan lusa saya kira ia bisa kembali pulang." Dokter Do tersenyum ramah. —namun Jongin merasa ada kesalahan dalam senyumnya.

Tuan Kim angkat bicara. "Terimakasih, Dokter, telah menyembuhkan anak kami."

"Berterimakasihlah pada anak saya, Do Kyungsoo. Dia yang membantu Jongin untuk tetap semangat," kata Dokter Do sambil menatap keluarga Kim, kemudian melirik anaknya.

Jongin mendesah lelah. Ia terus menerus menatap Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak ingin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Di atas itu semua, kami hanya manusia, bersyukurlah pada Tuhan yang memberi keajaiban pada Kim Jongin," lanjut Dokter Do.

Keheningan itu kembali hadir, membuat Jongin menggigit bibir. Ingin sekali ia bergegas ke arah Kyungsoo dan bertanya mengapa—walau ia tahu kenapa; Kyungsoo telah mendengar teriakan Jongin tentang pindah.

"Itu saja yang bisa saya beritahu, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Lusa Kim Jongin sudah bisa kembali. Saya permisi," kata Dokter Do sambil membungkuk kecil. Tangan sang ayah masih menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo yang ikut menunduk kecil.

Rapatan kaki mereka bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Dan ketika mereka hendak membuka _handle _pintu, Dokter Do kembali berbalik.

"Oh—saya lupa satu hal," katanya, "saya seorang dokter yang tahu rumah sakit mana yang bagus untuk kesembuhan kaki Jongin. Dan saya rasa—Jepang pilihan yang tepat."

Jongin tertohok dalam hati ketika Dokter Do mengatakannya. Mereka mendengar semuanya.

Pergi tanpa melempar satu pandanganpun pada mereka semua, Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan itu, bergegas pergi secepat mungkin. Dengan genggaman tangan sang ayah yang kian mengerat.

Dokter Do mendesah pasrah ketika mereka keluar dari ruang inap itu. Ia melirik sang anak yang tak jua mengangkat mukanya. Tangan satunya yang terbebas terangkat ke udara, mengelus rambut anaknya sayang. Dengan senyum yang menentramkan, ia berkata, "sesuatu yang pergi, akan kembali dengan sendirinya kalau itu adalah kepunyaan kita, anakku."

Kyungsoo menengadah menatap ayahnya yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan airmata yang hendak turun. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Perlahan, ia menghamburkan pelukannya pada sang ayah, mengais kekuatan dan harapan.

"Kyungsoo sejatinya tak pernah berlari."

"..."

"Jongin yang selalu berlari—sampai aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengejarnya."

Tuan Do mengangguk sambil membalas pelukan anaknya. Ia tahu betul kisah cinta Kyungsoo. Sejak SMP, Kyungsoo selalu datang ke rumah sakit ini, mengganggunya ketika Tuan Do tak bertugas. Bercerita heboh tentang seorang atlet kelas sebelah bernama Kim Jongin yang mempesona. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia mengaguminya. Setiap kali Jongin berlatih lari, Kyungsoo akan berpura-pura berlari-lari kecil di luar lintasan, sampai ia sendiri merasa lelah berlari. Lalu Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk SMA yang sama, dengan kelas yang berbeda lagi. Kyungsoo masih berada dalam aktivitasnya menceritakan sosok Kim Jongin pada ayahnya.

Sampai suatu saat, Dokter Do sadar jika pasien dengan nomor kamar 306 itu adalah pemuda yang selalu kyungsoo dambakan.

Ia tahu benar—bagaimana Kyungsoo mendambanya.

"Cinta selalu berlari anakku, namun takdir tidak."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, menatap ayahnya penuh terimakasih. Tuan Do menepuk pundak mungil anaknya, sebelum kemudian pergi berlalu. Masih ada puluhan pasien yang membutuhkannya.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian ayahnya yang mulai kembali sibuk dengan para perawat dan dokter lain, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh. "C-Chanyeol? Kenapa kau di sini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kesimpulannya, Jongin akan pergi ke Jepang?" Chanyeol mengulang kembali benang merah yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo ceritakan. Pengunjung kafe rumah sakit memang tak sepadat biasanya, karena itulah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mampir ke sana. _Machiato _milik Chanyeol ia sesap sesekali.

Sementara _Americano _milik Kyungsoo terabaikan; tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi besar itu mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap tajam mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Dan di atas itu semua—kalian saling mencintai?"

Pada bagian ini, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ia duduki, sambil menghela napas pelan. Ia masih mengamat-amati sosok mungil di seberangnya itu.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal, aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo tertohok. Ia mendongak, mulutnya terbuka dengan mata melotot memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk lesu.

"Tapi kau malah sudah bersama Jongin."

"..."

"Kau," jeda, Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo, "apakah kau yakin, mau bersama dengan Jongin?"

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol berdehem kecil. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau Jongin sudah tidak bisa berjalan? Dan orangtuanya berniat memindahkannya ke Jepang. Kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana keluarga terpandang macam keluarga Kim. Perjodohan adalah hal lumrah, kita tahu itu. Dan—apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, bahwa kau akan tetap bersama dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Ia masih memandang _Americano _miliknya yang terabaikan itu. Sejujurnya, otaknya kalang kabut. Resah memikirkan kalimat Chanyeol barusan. Ia tak bisa menyangkalnya; bahwa Kyungsoo ingin egois. Ia ingin menahan Jongin agar tetap tinggal di sini bersamanya. Tak apa jika ia harus mendorong kursi roda Jongin kemanapun ia ingin pergi. Tapi kemudian, Chanyeol kembali berkata.

"Dan apakah kau yakin, ingin membiarkan Jongin tetap di sini seandainya itu bisa? Bukankah—berlari adalah hidupnya?"

Chanyeol seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mereka sadari Jongin, yang mendengar semuanya, mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya, bergegas pergi dari balik pintu masuk kafe, tak jauh dari meja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk. Ia melangkah pergi sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab semuanya. Awalnya ia berniat mengejar Kyungsoo dan menerangkan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kafetaria rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

Dan sialnya, perkataan Chanyeol menguak fakta yang ada. Chanyeol normal. Ia bisa berjalan, berlari ketika Kyungsoo jauh pergi. Chanyeol bisa melindungi Kyungsoo, tidak sepertinya.

Chanyeol benar. Kyungsoo tak sepantasnya terpasung di sini untuknya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Panggilan Chanyeol seakan menyadarkan dan menyeret Kyungsoo kembali ke daratan. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, menatapnya hampa. Tak ada rasa cinta, bahkan sepercikpun, yang ia simpan untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini. Yang ia punya hanyalah untuk Jongin.

Tegas, bak sabda mutlak, ia berujar.

"Ayahku berkata padaku bahwa cinta bisa pergi, tapi takdir akan tetap di sini. Memihak jalan yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Biarlah Jongin pergi, sejauh apa ia akan berlari, mungkin jika ia benar-benar mencintaiku, ia akan kembali. Seberat apapun itu, selama apapun itu. Yang jelas, aku akan selalu menunggu di sini, karena aku takdir untuknya."

Chanyeol membatu.

Tak ada celah yang bisa ia masuki untuk menjadi pewaris tahta raja dalam hati pemuda di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Jongin akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan sampai saat ini, tak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan menjenguknya seperti biasa.

Jongin mendesah pasrah ketika ponselnya tak juga berdering menampilkan pesan singkat ataupun telepon dari orang yang ia inginkan menghubunginya—Do Kyungsoo. Dan naasnya, keangkuhan dan kekeras-kepalaan Jongin membuat segalanya menjadi semakin keruh. Kemarin setelah ia mencuri dengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, ia langsung berkata pada orangtuanya. Alih-alih menolak rencana pindah ke Jepang, Jongin malah mengiyakannya.

Kini—ia sungguh merutuki kebodohan dan kekeras-kepalaannya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak mau pergi dari Kyungsoo, sesulit apapun itu. Ia menyesalinya.

Dan sekarang, ketika waktu pulangnya tinggal beberapa menit dan waktu keberangkatannya ke Jepang tinggal sehari, ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jongin sudah bersiap rapi dengan kaus polo dan celana sebatas lutut berbahan _jeans_. Ia telah bersiap untuk pulang. Di sofa, terlihat ibunya sedang menghubungi seseorang, sementara ayahnya tengah mengurus administrasi rumah sakit. Teman-temannya ada di sana. Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk di lantai beralas karpet, sibuk dengan _social media _mereka—kadang Sehun akan cekikikan melihat bagaimana alaynya Luhan—sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chen—dengan berat hati—membantu ibu Jongin mengepak PS-nya. Suho, Minseok dan Yixing sedang berdebat entah-apa-itu. Sementara Tao dan Kris terlihat sedang mengajak Jongin bicara.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Jongin mendesah lelah. Ia mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Entahlah, _hyung_."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Atau—jangan-jangan dia malah belum tahu masalah kepindahanmu?"

Jongin beralih menatap Kris yang menatapnya dengan mata yang memicing tajam. "Aku—tidak tahu."

Kris mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku memang belum mengatakannya. Tapi, kukira dia sudah tahu."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tao.

Jongin kembali mengangkat bahunya. "Dia mungkin mendengar pembicaraan Ayah dan Ibu di luar ruangan ketika kita bertiga membicarakan tentang pemindahanku tempo hari."

Kris memandang Jongin penuh simpati. Pelan, ia menepuk pundak _dongsaeng_-nya itu. "Kau harus memberitahunya sendiri. Kau takkan membiarkan dirimu pergi tanpa kata, kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, _hyung_? Hari ini aku akan langsung ke Incheon dan menginap di hotel, dan besok aku akan langsung ke Jepang!"

Kris mendesah pasrah. Ia menatap Jongin penuh dengan kebingungannya sendiri. Jalan buntu.

Tao memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga, "eh? Chanyeol _hyung _juga tak kesini?"

—dan itu membuat Jongin semakin pundung.

Sejam setelah itu, teman-teman beserta ayah dan ibu Jongin bergegas untuk mengantarnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak menampakkan batang hidungnya, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Yang lain—minus Tao dan Kris—juga terheran-heran mengenai hal ini. Namun mereka terlalu segan untuk bertanya.

Memutuskan untuk tak ingin pergi tanpa kata, Jongin meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk Kyungsoo, yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas, di samping jam duduk pemberian Kyungsoo.

_Teruntuk Kyungsoo-ku_

_Kau mungkin sudah tahu jika aku akan pergi ke Jepang besok. Tapi, aku ingin mengatakan padamu sendiri._

_Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengobati kakiku. Aku tak bisa bersumpah untuk pulang ke Seoul, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk kembali padamu. Aku akan berusaha. Kau tak perlu mengejarku ke bandara, karena aku tak pernah lari dan pergi. Kau cukup menanti kedatanganku kembali, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

_Suatu saat, aku akan pulang. Di pertengahan tanggal mu dan ku, aku akan berusaha kembali. Aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu sesuatu yang belum bisa kuusahakan. Tapi, aku akan berusaha._

_Aku akan berusaha untuk kembali padamu, aku janji._

_Karena aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo._

_Salam, Kim Jongin._

Surat itu ditemukan Kyungsoo malam harinya. Dokter Do membawakan surat itu padanya, ketika Kyungsoo sedang mampir ke meja kerjanya di rumah sakit. Suster menemukannya dan langsung memberikannya pada Dokter Do.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam malam itu. Ia takkan mengejar Jongin, tapi satu yang ia tahu. Ia takkan beranjak dari sini. Ia akan tetap menanti saat-saat itu tiba. Saat Jongin akan kembali.

Karena ia tahu, Jongin lebih dari cinta—Jongin adalah takdir untuknya.

Karena cinta bisa lari, namun takdir akan tetap menanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Jongin, setiap tahunnya pada tanggal 13 Januari, Kyungsoo akan pergi ke bandara. Ia tetap menanti di sana, menanti jika saja Jongin kembali. Ia akan berdiri di ambang pintu kedatangan luar negeri, mematung di sana, mengamati tiap wajah yang ada; berharap salah satunya ialah Kim Jongin.

Tahun ini 2015 menjelang. Siap memapah Kyungsoo untuk menghadapi hari dan kehidupannya. 2015, berarti sudah tiga tahun Jongin pergi. Dan Kyungsoo masih dengan aktivitasnya menunggu di bandara tiap tanggal 13 Januari.

Orang bilang itu buang-buang waktu—kenapa Kyungsoo tak melupakan Jongin dan menerima Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas mencintainya. Tapi Kyungsoo bilang ia sedang menunjukkan bahwa perkataan ayahnya benar. Takdir takkan membodohinya.

13 Januari, 2015.

Kyungsoo dengan syal tebal melingkar di leher, dan jaket tebal tertempel di badan. Mematung di bandara area kedatangan luar negeri.

Berharap satu dari sekian penumpang dari Jepang adalah kekasihnya yang lama pergi. Tak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, di mana Chanyeol berada di sisinya untuk menemani, kali ini Kyungsoo sendirian.

Tidak benar-benar sendirian ketika kau jeli melihat apa yang ada di pelukannya.

_Monggu_—anjing piaraan Jongin yang sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang, ia titipkan pada Sehun untuk diberikan pada Kyungsoo, agar ia rawat.

Monggu mengendus udara dingin di sekitarnya, lalu menggonggong pelan. Kyungsoo mengeratkan Monggu dalam pelukannya, membagi kehangatan.

Kedua makhluk itu hampir membeku jika saja baju Kyungsoo tak memberi kehangatan pada mereka. Pantas saja—sudah sejam penuh mereka berdiri seperti orang tolol di sana. Mengabaikan pandangan heran para penumpang dan orang-orang.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menelan ludah kecewa. Air mata sudah berada di ujung mata, menunggu untuk keluar. Lagi dan lagi, ia harus pulang sendiri.

Memutuskan bahwa Jongin tak pulang lagi—atau memang ia takkan kembali, Kyungsoo berbalik. Kembali pada fakta di mana ia harus berjalan meniti kehidupannya sendirian. Ia tahu, ia bahkan harusnya sadar—jika Jongin, mungkin, bukanlah takdir untuknya.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati lantai marmer yang sedingin es. Membeku bersama harapan yang ada.

Monggu masih menggonggong, seolah tak mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dan menyerah.

"Mustahil, Monggu. _Master_-mu takkan kembali."

Monggu menggonggong keras, sebelum—

"Bukankah Monggu menggonggong karena ia tahu aku ada di sini?"

Kyungsoo tak mempunyai waktu untuk tersentak, maka dari itu, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang, tepat di mana—

Jongin ada di sana, dengan tongkat jalan yang membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak mau memapahku lagi? Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menangis bahagia.

Penantiannya tiga tahun tak sia-sia. Ya, Jongin memanglah takdirnya. Ayahnya benar. Sejauh apapun dan selama apapun mereka berpisah, ketika takdir sudah digariskan di antara jemari manis mereka—pasti akan kembali juga.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kim Jongin?"

"Di Jepang tak ada tanggal 13 Januari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
